Distinct Sunsets
by Ria Andy
Summary: Alexa has a really bad life. When she is offered the oppurtunity to start over does she take it? and at what price? My first fanfic R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters. I do own Lex no stealing!! R&R PLEASE.

I was home sick today. When I finally got out of bed it was 11:30. My mom was still here to my surprise. "Hey mom," I said while rubbing my eyes. "Hey Lex I'm running late so I have to go okay bye love you." She said as she walked out the door. "I love you too," I whispered. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I ate and went to take a shower. The steam cleared my clogged nose and my mind a little. I rinsed my hair, shut off the water and grabbed the towel. I walked into my room and put on the clothes I had laid out. Put on my shoes combed my hair and walked over to the living room.

My life is really bad now. I used to tell myself don't worry everything will be okay. I stopped that on my eighth birthday. Today was Saturday and I was supposed to spend this weekend with my dad. He is supposed to be here at 6:00. It was now 12:15. After a couple of minutes of weighing the pros and cons. I decided that I'm going to run away. I grabbed my backpack emptied it out and started packing. I took clothes, my phone, food, my money and a lot of other things. I walked out of the neighborhood and I tried to think of people that wouldn't rat me out to my parents. But everyone would because my friends would help me but their parents would tell.

I stopped at the next gas station I saw. I walked directly to the bathroom. I opened my bag and took out the black hair dye I packed. I had to change my appearance somehow. After I was done dying my hair I went in my bag for the green contacts I bought a long time ago. I put them in and walked out of the gas station. I checked my phone to see the time it was 7:30. I knew a short cut through the woods to another town. I thought I should take it I figured my last resort would be to go to an orphanage.

There was a lot of traffic on the road which made me paranoid but made me feel safe at the same time. I felt like I was being followed. I turned around but no one was there. I reached the forest finally. It only takes me 30 minutes to cut through it. I walked in and regretted it the moment I did. The good thing is I know this forest like the back of my hand. I dug through my bag for a bottle of water I was really thirsty. I kept walking until I heard rattling in the trees. I looked around but kept walking. If something bad happens at least it wasn't my dad that caused it. I heard the rustling sound again. I stopped and took a sip of my water. I looked around and kept walking. Birds flew out of the trees at great numbers. Then a herd of dear followed that made me worried animals only ran in big groups like that when something bad was chasing them.

Great I'm going to get eaten I thought. But I saw a tree that looked low enough that I could climb it. I ran over to the tree and started to climb. I figured that if I'm going to die that I should at least try to save myself. I climbed up as high as I could. I waited to see what it was that the animals were running from. I saw eight people enter the area. I waited for them to follow the deer. My breath caught I dropped my water bottle. One of them looked to me and I tried to stay hidden and when I looked to see if they left I made eye contact. Great they saw me there goes the whole orphanage idea.

I started to make my way down the tree. I finally made it and I stayed at the base of the tree. I stared at them and they stared at me. The silence was awkward. I was about to walk away but they stepped closer to me. I didn't panic I knew I was going to die. I just didn't know how. These people might be good or they can be the cause of my death. "Hello, what is a beautiful girl like you doing in the forest at this time?" His voice sounded so smooth and calm. I couldn't fall for their tricks. I focused and told some truth. "Hi, I'm trying to get to forks. Cutting through here is the fastest way for me. I live in Port Angeles" I said trying to stay focused because they were all really beautiful and I can get really distracted.

"Well why so late dear?" said one of the women. "I lost track of time while at my friend's house." I lied this time. "Mmhmm," Said one of them sounding thoughtful. I'm pretty sure I knew that these people will be the death of me. There was another awkward moment of silence. "Well if this little exchange is done I'll be on my way." I said inching away slowly. "Trying to leave so soon, we are nowhere near done." Said the beautiful blonde woman. My face fell and apparently they caught that. "Why so sad?" one of the guys asked. He walked up inches away from me. He had beautiful golden locks and black eyes. "There is nothing to worry about beautiful." I couldn't help it.

They were beating around the bush why don't they just kill me yet. I felt my eyes fill with water. "We are not going to hurt you."He said wiping the tears that fell over my eyes. His touch was ice cold but delicate. "Then what do you want from me?" I asked between sobs. "The truth," said the girl with a bell like voice, black spiky hair and she looked like a pixie. "What good will that do me? My life can't change apparently." I said crying more. The pixie came and comforted me.

"What if I told you we can give you another chance to change your life?" I looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I would listen to you but I wouldn't believe you no one ever helps me with anything." She laughed and hugged me. "I have a way to help you start over but you have to do as you're told." "Okay," my voice broke. "But who are you people?" I said as more of a demand than a question. "I'm sorry that was rude of us. I'm Alice this is Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle." "I'm Lex." Carlisle walked up to me and everyone else backed away. "Lex close your eyes and relax okay?" Carlisle instructed. "Okay," I sniffled and did what I was told.


	2. Explinations

Chapter 2

I felt Carlisle's breath on my cheek. Then lower to my neck. He kissed my neck and I stopped breathing for a moment. Then I felt his teeth for a another moment and then he bit me. His teeth broke through my skin. And then it began to burn. "I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. I screamed knowing it wouldn't help anything but the pain was excruciating. The burn started at my neck and spread to my stomach and heart. Then to what was left of my body. It felt as if it has been filled with lava but worse. I screamed again and again. "Help me, it hurts!" I begged.

One of them spoke "We can't help you." Eventually my senses were shut off and I was numb. I saw black and heard and saw nothing. I felt the occasional burn here and there. After what felt like year the pain eventually lightened up and faded away. I woke up. I was in a white room lying down in a white cot. I looked around and the door was open. I was about to get up but as soon as the thought entered my head Carlisle walked in. "Hello, Lex how do you feel?" Carlisle asked as he walked in with a clipboard in his hand. "Different, what happened? The last thing I remember is you had your lips on my neck." I said and I shuddered at the memory.

Carlisle rested a hand on my thigh and I jumped and Carlisle hit the wall. "Carlisle are you okay? I'm sorry, wait did I do that?" Carlisle got up and everyone else was in the room. "Yes Lex you did." "I'm sorry." Everyone was staring at me and I felt uncomfortable. "Um Carlisle where is my bag?" I asked "In your room," Alice chimed. "Wait what are you talking about in _my_ room?" I questioned. "This is your new start." Alice started. "You're going to live with us now." Alice said really excited. "Well then …um where is my…er room?" I said feeling kinda awkward. "First I think you should look in the mirror." Said Bella.

"Why would I need to look in…" I was stunned at my reflection. It wasn't me in the mirror it was some stranger. The woman's face was flawless she was pale and beautiful and her eyes were red. She also had thick black wavy hair. "Is that me?" I also had a different voice. I guess I was too worried about Carlisle to notice. "Yes ma'am that's you." Jasper spoke. "Anyone care to explain this to me?" " Carlisle will explain but you can get dressed first. Your room is the door at the end of the hall." Said Edward. "Okay thank you all of you for taking me in." I said as I headed to my new room. I found my backpack and unpacked. I opened my closet and it was full of clothes that I've never seen before. I grabbed something comfortable and put it on. I put everything else away. I went down stairs and Alice stopped me before I sat on the couch and whispered in my ear.

"Happy birthday," I went into shock was today really November 6th . I looked at her confused. "I'll explain later," she said. I didn't mind. I went and sat on the couch next to Carlisle. "So you gonna tell what's going on here Carlisle?" I said looking to him. "Well you're a vampire now. When you're thirsty your throat burns. We feed on animals not humans. We can't go in sunlight because we sparkle in the sun. And after awhile your eyes will turn black when you thirsty and gold when you are full. Anything I missed?

Carlisle said looking completely calm. "Um yea can you explain about earlier how I made you hit the wall?" "That's simple your gifted like Edward, Alice and Jasper. You are telekinetic. And watch your reactions to things that can cause bad things." Said Carlisle. "I'm psychic but it can change because people change their minds. That's how I know I saw you circling your birthday on the calendar." Alice said. "I can read minds." Said Edward. Before Jasper had a chance to speak. The front door opened and a foul smell entered the room. I looked up to see a guy that was about maybe 20. He was really tall and tan. I found him very attractive.


	3. Hunting

Chapter 3

"Hey Jacob," Bella said. He walked over to me and smiled "I'm Jacob, and you are?" "I'm Lex nice to meet you Jacob. "Do mind if I call you Jake?" "Not at all." His brown eyes were beautiful. Jacob went and leaned on the doorway. "So Jasper what is your gift?" "Okay I control emotions." He said. "There's no way," I said. Next thing I know Jacob is walking towards me like he wants to kill me.

"Okay Jasper I believe just don't make Jacob want to kill me. I mean he is a big man." I heard Jasper laughing. "Well wouldn't you be, never mind. Well um…" I started but my throat began to burn. I was thirsty. I ignored it. And it went away temporarily. I gulped. "Edward will you please um go hunting with me." "Oh of course I will." "Thank you." I said trying hard to ignore the burn. "Anyone else care to join us?" I said trying to polite. "I'll go," Bella volunteered. "Me too," Said Jacob. _Why is Jacob coming isn't he human?_ I thought. "No he isn't," Edward said. "Then what?" I asked "You'll see," I looked to Jacob he was taking his clothes off I looked away that was not cool.

I looked over again and where he stood was a huge russet wolf. There was a creek behind the house that everyone jumped. I was nervous I jumped and almost hit a tree. Jacob taunted with his barking laugh the rest of the way until we hit the opening and there was a lot of deer. "Be careful humans pass through here often." Edward said before we split up. Gotcha, I thought, sure that he would hear it. I made a bet with Jake that I would catch 5 deer before he could get 10. He laughed his barky laugh and shook his head in agreement. I ran off in the heard of dear I jumped on one dear and drained it and four more followed while Jake got six. "I win Jake. I'm full are you?" I saw Jake nod his head. "Okay meet me over there after you phase so we can walk back." I said and started to head where I pointed to previously.

Jake snuck up behind me and scared me when I jumped and my telekinesis kicked in and he flew back about 20 feet "Oh Jake I'm so very sorry I need to learn how to control that a little better." I said while I ran to Jake to help him up. "That's okay kid I forgot about your so called gift." He said sounding a little hurt. "Hey I'm not a kid and did I hurt you? Where does it hurt?" I said glaring for half a second. "Uh yea you are and it's my chest." I stared at his chest and just realized he didn't have a shirt on. I closed the space between us and I put a little shield on the surface of my hand. I pushed on his chest with my free hand. "Is it here where it hurts the most?" I felt him wince a little as I pushed down. "I'll take that as a yes" I put all my focus on it and then Jake and I were enclosed in a big bubble and I took a deep breath and tapped on the spot once. The bubble busted and we both hit the ground. "Wow how did you do that?" he said in amazement. "Does it still hurt?" "Nope feels as good as new. Thank you."

I turned my head to smile at him but he was closer than I thought. Our eyes were locked on one another's for awhile until Bella came up and asked what happened. "Long story Jake can tell you if he wants to. How did you know that something happened?" I asked confused. "Edward and I were heading back to the cottage until we heard a very loud pop." "I wonder why we didn't hear it but whatever. Let's get back home." We got home quickly and I went to my room and I sat down. I wanted to know how to control my gift already. I didn't want to hurt Jacob. So stupid why does it have to be so difficult. I didn't realize that I was in another bubble until I opened my eyes. I also didn't see Edward standing right in front of it. I calmed down and the bubble faded and I landed on my feet this time. "Jacob told me what you did. How did you know you could do that?" he asked genuinely wanting to know. "I don't know I just did." All I wanted right now was to be left alone. I went to grab my iPod but before I could I heard Bella call family meeting. Great. I walked down stairs at a human speed and right before I took my seat Emmett got there.

"There's an open seat right here Lex." Jacob said gesturing to his lap. I glared at Emmett. "Hey it was either you or me" he said. I walked over and sat on Jacob's lap. "Okay guys we have to help Lex learn to control her gift," Bella started. I don't like that the meeting was about me. "So who is going to work with her first?" she continued. Bella waited for someone to volunteer. "I guess I'll go first." She said not sounding happy. I got upset but then I felt calm I looked over to Jasper and smiled in thanks. He nodded back at me.

"Come on Lex the sooner you can control it the better." Bella said. "Gotcha. coming." I said as I followed her to the back. "Okay let's start with something small. Try to move that rock." she said as gestured to the rock. "Kay," I took an unnecessary breath and focused. I looked at the rock and with ease it was floating in mid air. "Okay that's good. Okay let's bump it up. You see the big stick right there? Try to move that."She said pointing to a really big stick. I nodded. I focused again and with ease the stick was floating. "Good now enough with the inanimate objects. Try to move me." Again I nodded and focused she was easy. "Good. Jake come out here please." She said. Great I'm going to embarrass myself because everyone else came along curious. "Now move Jake." "For future reference I'm sorry." I said. I took two unnecessary breaths and focused. Jake moved and I was happy. Boy was that the wrong move.


	4. Nerves and Memories

Chapter 4

He was going higher than I intended for him to go. I then panicked and he hit the trees I looked to Jasper and he calmed me. Jake hit the floor and I ran to him. "Jake are you okay? I'm sorry?" All of a sudden my throat began to burn I looked down and he was bleeding I became angry at myself. But again I was calmed. I placed the shield on my hand and tapped all of the wounds and they healed. Again Jake and I were enclosed in a bubble. I had to focus a little longer this time because there was open blood. After a couple minutes there was only a couple of scarlet red scars left.

I calmed down and the bubble faded as soon as my feet made contact with the floor I ran as hard as I could into the woods and stopped right before the opening. I sat there hugging my knees I'm so stupid. I kept thinking to myself. Carlisle warned me about my reactions. I heard someone's footsteps and I stood up and got defensive. "Lex calm down," a familiar husky voice said. "Jacob I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I got cocky and then scared and I'm just stupid." I said between dry sobs. "It's okay you sho…" I cut him off. "I shouldn't beat myself up? Yes I should I could have killed you. I couldn't live myself if I killed any human but if it was you.."

He cut me off this time. "I'm not all human," he said while holding me in a tight hug. "But I could," he just squeezed me tighter and looked me in the eyes and said "You. Are. Forgiven." He kissed my forehead. "Now let's get you home. Everyone is worried sick." He said as he took my hand. How could they be worried? I have only been a part of the family for barely a day. Maybe this is a good thing. I mean no one was ever worried for me. Well with my abusive father and my mother that was never home there was never anyone there to care.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

7 years ago

"Lex!! Get your worthless self down here!" I heard my dad yell. I looked at my clock and it read 6:00. "Yes dad." "Um what are you doing asleep still? And did you forget about breakfast?"

He threw his hand back and let it go forward making contact with my right cheek.

I rubbed my cheek and started to cook. "I'm on it dad." I said fighting tears.

I made him eggs and fries. I took the knife and pressed it against my arm until it started to bleed and I let it drip over his food.

I handed him his food and he began to eat it. He spit it in my face and threw plate at my head. "Don't you know how to cook!" He yelled as I was trying to get off the floor. He kicked me and I fell down again.

~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~

When my memory was over we were in front of the house and Alice looked as if she had just seen a ghost. As soon as I came into view she came running towards me and practically tackled me. For a small girl boy can she knock somebody down. "Don't you ever do that again. And I'm so sorry about your dad." She whispered that last part in my ear. I wanted to know how she knew but looked up and saw Edward and all my questions were answered.

He walked up to me and hugged me as if I was his long lost sister that had just come home. "I didn't mean to make you guys anxious. I just needed to get away." "It is okay sweetie we know but we thought that you might not come back." Esme said as she came and hugged me too. "If it's okay now I'm going to go up to my room." I said as I started to head up stairs.

"Am I allowed to be with you or do you still want your space?" Jacob asked "You can come up." I said smiling. "So?" Jacob said trying to start a conversation. "Why do you find it hard for people to care for you?" "How do you know I feel that way?" "The way you acted when I told you they were worried. Your body tensed and Jasper kinda told me" I sat in silence. "Well?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes "When I was human no one ever cared for me. I was always on my own. I made my own money so I could eat. And my dad was abusive." "Oh, if you want we can change the topic." "It's okay this is my family now. And I trust you." I opened my eyes to look at him but I couldn't find him.

"Jake?" I turned into his chest. To my surprise he didn't run into anything. "Hey I didn't go flying 20 feet this time. What did you do?" he said shocked. "I guess I don't want to hurt you." I said smiling. He hugged me and looked me in the eyes and said "I wouldn't want to hurt you either." We stared at each other for awhile and his eyes drifted from my eyes to my lips and back. I leaned forward and I whispered "Just kiss me already" I leaned back to see his face. He looked like he was considering it. He started to lean forward and then there was a knock on the door. I pushed him on the couch. "Come in." I said. It was Rosalie. I wondered what she needed. She normally didn't even waste her time to look at me.


	5. Birthday and Imprint

Chapter 5

"Yes," I said looking away from Jake. "What do you need?" "Alice wants you she's in her room." she then turned fiercely and left my room. "Okay. Jake stay here please." "Sure sure," I walked down the hall to Alice's room knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. "Lex?" she asked. "The one and only" I said. "Great," she said excitedly. "Okay close your eyes and no peeking." "Okay" I heard her footsteps leave the room and comeback quickly.

"Open on three one. Two. Three. My eyes flew open to see a beautiful blue dress and four inch heels. "Alice, I love it and all but what is it for?" "Your birthday silly. Now put it on and meet me in the hall. Got it." "Yep" I threw on the dress and the heels which made me 5'8" afterwards I went into the hall and Alice dragged me into the bathroom. She made me keep my eyes closed while she did my hair and makeup. "Alice what is all this for?" "You'll see" When she finished I looked in the same full length mirror I had earlier. The dress hugged in all the right places. I didn't look like me at all. Then she pulled me down to the living room and there was everyone (and Jake) waiting for me. Happy birthday! They all screamed in unison. "Alice what is this?" "A small gathering for the birthday girl," I turned to Alice and gave her a big hug "Thank you" I said. "You're welcome sis" I walked down the rest of the stairs.

Bella and Edward walked up and handed me a rectangular box with a bow on it. "Thank you" I said "Open it" Bella said. It was a beautiful white gold necklace with my name on it. "Oh I love it. How did you know I prefer white gold?" "I did a little digging in your head while you were 'sleeping'." Edward said. I hugged them both. "It's perfect." I walked away from them to be stopped by Carlisle and Esme. Esme hugged me and said "Happy birthday dear we got you something that I'm sure you'll love. But you'll get it later. How old are you turning?" "I am 17 today" "Perfect" she said I moved on to Jacob "Hey hey Jake" "Hello birthday girl" "So do you wanna dance with me?" "Sure but don't you want your gift first?" "Whatever you're comfortable with." "Okay later then" "Okay now dance with me!" Everyone else was on the floor already so we kinda just meshed in.

Jacob was a pretty good dancer. "Where did you learn to dance so well?" "Well one day I had the urge to learn and Edward had the urge to teach me. Gotta love Jasper. "Did I mention how beautiful you look?" "Thank you," "May I?" Edward asked "You may" I said. Edward was a good dancer too. No wonder Jasper made him teach Jake. After Edward I danced with Carlisle. Then to Emmett which was interesting seeing that he is a goof ball. Then to my surprise Jasper. "Happy birthday" He whispered before he passed me back to Jake.

"Alright time for you to get your gift sweetie." Esme announced. She pulled me towards the garage and to a blue rav4. "Happy birthday" "Esme did you really. There's no way." I hugged her and Carlisle. "Rosalie and Emmett pitched in too" she said. I jumped and hugged Emmett and Rosalie. "Thank you guys. Thank you so much." "You're welcome" said Rosalie. "Okay I think that's enough for one night. If you guys need me I'll be in my room." I announced.

"Wait! I never gave you my gift." Jake said running after me. "Oh that's right" I turned and crashed into him. "Jake are you okay? I'm sorry." "It's all good" he said brushing his shoulders. "Okay close your eyes." I felt his hand on my wrist. "Okay open them" I looked down on my wrist and I saw a beautiful white gold bracelet that matched my necklace and it had a wooden charm that said 4 ever yours on it. I smiled "Jake it's beautiful. I love it. Did you make the charm?" "Yes" I couldn't help it I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Then I went upstairs changed my clothes and laid on the couch with my iPod and closed my eyes. One of my headphones fell out and I heard people downstairs arguing. "It's not my fault it just happens." I heard Jake defend himself. "Jake you imprinted on her the least you could do is tell her," I heard Bella's voice as calm as I have ever heard her but stern at the same time. "I know I have to tell Sam first." After that I heard the front door open and close. _Imprint? What the hell is that?_ "Lex!" I heard Edward call. "Yes?" "Come down here now" Great I'm screwed. I got down there in a second trying to take my time didn't work. "What were you doing upstairs?" He asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.


	6. No harm No foul

Chapter 6

"Listening to my iPod." I said telling the truth. "Uh huh and that's it?" "Okay I didn't mean to eavesdrop. My headphone fell out and when it did I heard you arguing with Jake." I said quickly. "You're going to tell him that you know." "But all I know is that he imprinted on me. That's all. No harm no foul? Does that apply here?" "No." Bella said sternly. "Oh come on I just turned 17 you all are at least 100 years old. Am I not allowed to make mistakes?" "I understand but you have to tell him. And I'm only 94." said Bella. "Oh, you look great what's your secret?" we shared a laugh "Fine I'll tell him." I sighed and I walked upstairs and into my room and just laid there and relaxed. "Knock knock" it was Jake.

"Back so soon?" "Yep, just needed to tell Sam something. So look…" "Jake before you say anything I know you imprinted on me whatever that is." I said really quickly. "Oh so you know about that?" he said sounding kinda upset. "Let me explain. You ever heard of love at first sight? That's kinda what imprinting is. When you see that special girl she is what's holding you down. Yopu'd be whatever she wants you to be even if that means just being friends."

"So you're stuck with me the rest of your life?" "I guess so" he said as he sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me "Are you okay with being with me for the rest of your existence?" I looked him in the eyes "Jake how dare you think I wouldn't be. Dare I say this but I think I love you." He looked at me stunned at my words. "I love you too." He said as he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead.

We stayed in my room all night talking about random things until Jake fell asleep. He snores so loud I laughed a little and left the room. I went downstairs to hang out with everyone else. I looked around Bella was on Edward's lap reading a book. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games. Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be found I figured they were out hunting or something. "What game are you guys playing?" I asked Emmett.

"Smack down Vs. Raw." Emmett said. "Oh cool my friend's brother played that all the time." "Did you ever play?" "If I did I always lost so I stopped trying." "Huh" Emmett said sounding thoughtful. Next thing I knew he was walking away from the couch and stopping in front of the kitchen. He turned and looked at me and smiled a devilish smile. "I wouldn't Emmett." Edward said.

Next thing I know Emmett is running towards me I stood up and waited. He was about to hit me but instead he hit my bubble. "Hey no fair" he bellowed. I relaxed and the bubble faded. "Shh please Jake is sleeping." As soon as I said that I covered my mouth. "They all stared at me for a moment and stopped except for Emmett who was now glaring. "What? Was I supposed to let you tackle me?" he looked like he was going to say something but just continued the game.

I heard someone shift their body weight but no one moved. My head shot up to the top of the stairs and Jake was standing there. I ran up to him. "What are you doing up?" I asked. "I have to get home and eventually back on patrol." "Will you be back tomorrow?" I asked. "As soon as I can be." He said kissing my forehead. "Jake be sure to get a little sleep before you come over again. You really need it."

I said as I waved goodbye. "Lex can you come up here please?" I heard Alice call. "Sure thing Alice." I said already half way up the stairs. "Yes," I said poking my head into her room. "Come here tell me which outfit you like best." She said gesturing to three outfits on her bed. I pointed to the one with a blue shirt, a skirt and black leggings. "That one," she smiled. "Good, you can wear it tomorrow." "What's tomorrow?" I asked completely lost. "No one has told you yet. Well I guess I will. Tomorrow we go back to school. You seem in great control of your thirst so you get to come with us." Great I get to continue school. "Great." I said sarcastically.

"Matter of fact you can put it on now we'll be leaving in half an hour." "Okay. Thank you for everything." From my whole day here I think Alice and I are going to be very close. I went to my room and changed. I combed my hair deciding to wear it down and straightened my bangs. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes and went to Alice again. "Um Alice what about my eyes?" "Oh right here wear these." She handed me some contacts. "You'll have to put in a new pair every three hours because of the venom in your eyes." "Okay got it thank you. Again," I went into the bathroom and put in the contacts.


	7. Schedule and Introductions

Chapter 7

"Alright everybody let's go." Edward called from downstairs. "Coming," I called heading out of the bathroom. "Okay Lex your new last name is Cullen and you're starting your junior year with Jacob." Edward said filling me in on what to do. I was kinda oblivious until I heard him say Jacob. "Are we

meeting Jacob there?" I asked. "Yes we will. You will be riding with Bella and me." "Gotcha so which car would that be because that's like a car dealer in there?" "The silver Volvo," "Okay so anything else I need to know." I announced "How to act human. You have to blink. Change your position every now and then." Emmett said more serious than I thought possible. "Don't forget every three hours. And you have to breath" Alice said. "Got it, I think." I said. I got into the backseat of the Volvo.

"Wait! Bella! Lex! Your backpacks," Alice yelled. "Oh ya, I'll give Bella hers." Alice gave me the bags a blue one and a black one. "Alice which one is mine?" "The blue one," "Gotcha," I said while getting back into Volvo. The drive was quiet. You could tell Bella and Edward loved each other. When they look at each other you mess with the bull (Bella) and you get the horns (Edward) and vice versa. We pulled into the parking lot quickly because Edward likes to drive fast. I saw Jake and was excited that we would be going to school together. He was wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I got out the car and walked over to him.

"Hey stranger. Did you get to sleep when you got home?" "Hey to you too and no not really I had to patrol when I got home." "Jake I'm sorry I should have sent you home earlier so you could sleep." "I wouldn't have left you should know that." "Yea I should so where is the office I need my time tables." "Yea let me take you. I have to get mine too." "Well then let's go." I said as I tried to nudge him forward. As he started to move forward he turned abruptly and I hit his chest. "I forgot something," he said smiling. "What did you forget?" he looked at me grinned widely and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I forgot to do that." He said smiling like a kid on Christmas.

The lady in the office gave us our time tables and we began to compare our classes. "Let me see your schedule." Jacob said holding his hand out. I thought about arguing but abolished that thought quickly. I gave it to him and he scanned it quickly. He frowned. "We don't have any classes together?" I looked at him waiting for his no. He looked up and sighed "We have all the same classes." He smiled and I punched him playfully. "So I have you all day?" "Yes ma'am,"

This is good I have someone I know in all my classes. And on top it's Jacob. Our first class is gym. I kinda look forward to it, I mean I'm only good at a few sports and very uncoordinated at others but I will have fun. Or at least try. "Okay see you soon," I said while I walked into the girls' locker room. I walked in and saw that I had this class with Alice, Bella, and Rosalie too. "Hey guys," I said as I walked to them. "Hey Lex, where did you go this morning," Bella said "I went with Jacob to the office. Do the guys have this class to?" "Yep we all have it," Alice said "Sweet,"

Coach blew the whistle and started to call attendance. When she called our name we had to stand up and say what our favorite sport and hobby is. She read through the list. "Alice," Alice stood up gracefully and said "My favorite sport is baseball and I love shopping." "Bella," "I like to play baseball and I like to read." "Rosalie" When she stood up you could tell that everyone in the room thought she was beautiful and they envied her. "My favorite sport is baseball and I like to shop." "Lex," "My favorite sport is volleyball and I like to listen to music" I sat down and a couple pairs of eyes were still on me. I ignored them like.

"Alright girls get dressed and head to the gym we're going to do volleyball today start with stretching." Thanks to Alice we knew to bring gym clothes. We all got changed pretty quickly and so did the guys. We were the first ones in the gym. People started to come in and stare at us on occasion. You would also hear gasps from the girls who saw the guys and utter silence when they saw us.

"Okay the captains are Edward and Alice" They shared a quick glance at each other and stepped forward. "Heads or tails?" coach asked "Heads" Alice chimed. "Alice picks first." Coach said. "Jasper," She said. "Bella," Edward said. "Emmett," said Alice. "Rosalie," Edward said "Lex" said Alice "Jacob" Edward said. "Alright next 2 team captains are…" That's all I heard because my attention turned to the game.


	8. Chapter 8

We got ball first and I was server. Coach blew the whistle and we went at it. I hit the ball with a near perfect serve. Edward hit the ball and I countered it.

It was then hit back by Jasper but it went out. We continued this for awhile. Although I dominated in volleyball and Jake kinda wasn't the best.

He was just too tall. In the end we were tied. "Good game guys," I said to everyone. I took my time to the locker room. I didn't like my next class it was biology.

I've always hated science. I got dressed and headed out and walked human pace. I met Jacob outside the locker rooms and we walked over to biology.

"So it's going to be just me and you for the next couple days. The rest of them are going hunting. But Edward and Bella are going to be doing something I have no idea though."

"Cool." "Is something wrong?" He asked. "No I just don't like biology. At all I never understand anything they say it's like they are speaking German to me."

"It's the first day of school you don't do anything." "Yea but still you never know. We will probably have to do the introductions again for the rest of the day.

Isn't once enough?" "It will be fine. You'll have me there all day. And when you're one of the Cullen's or me no one really talks to you." He said before kissing my forehead.

The rest of the day dragged on. When the bell rang I practically ran out the door. Jake caught my arm and I flew back trying hard not to let my telekinesis get the best of me.

"Hey," "Lex you need to watch it that was a little too fast. Good thing no one noticed," he said. "Oh right sorry," I whispered so only he could hear.

We walked out together and people stared and whispered. I finally reached Edward and said bye to Jake. We reached the house and it was just me for about an hour.

Jake showed up and helped me with the math homework. You know since he's done it like a thousand times. After that we sat on the couch and talked for a little.

He turned the T.V. on and started flipping through the channels. He passed speed T.V., the discovery channel and then he passed one show where I made him go back.

"Wait wait go back," "What," "I wanted to watch that." "What," "You don't change the channel on SpongeBob. What's wrong with you?" I said analyzing his expression.

"Are you serious?" "If he were real you wouldn't have a chance with me." His face fell. "Jake you know I'm kidding," he looked like he was about to cry.

I lifted his head so he looked at me. "Jake," I said felling bad. He put his head back down. I lifted his head back up and looked him in the eyes. His expression changed to thoughtful.

Next thing I know his lips crashed with mine and he ran out the door. "Jake!" I said running after him. "Jake come back here," I screamed. He ran into the woods and I ran after him.

I got close enough and I tackled him. "What was that for?" "Well I wonder, you kiss me and then run. And you make me feel bad before you do it." I said laughing a little.

"What I was running before your telekinetic crap kicked in." He said with a huge smile on his face. I glared at him. "I've been under control for awhile now.

And don't they say that love hurts?" I said smiling at him like a two-year old. "Yea they do, no one said I loved you though." My face fell. I got off the floor and started walking back home.

He grabbed my arm and I yanked it away. "Wait I was just kidding," "Really Jacob were you?" I was surprised that he even believed me. "If I was would I do this?"

He tried to pull his lips to mine but I put a small shield in front of them before he noticed. His face crashed into it and he rubbed his face I laughed and I continued walking.

I waited for the right moment and I turned and kissed Jake roughly and ran towards home. I made it home and I went up to my room. I sat on the couch and crossed my legs.

A knock came on the door. "Come in," I said. "I'll get you back for that I won't forget." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't old men have bad memory?" I asked teasing him.

I hadn't realized that he had come and sat next to me. I got up and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "So what…" I started before his grumbling stomach interrupted.

"Now I guess I could make you something. What do you want?" "I don't care just food." "Gotcha," I went downstairs and whipped up some mashed potatoes, steak and corn and brought it up to him.

"That was quick," he said before he stuffed his mouth. "Being a vampire and all helps," I sat next to him put my head back and closed my eyes. I opened them when I felt his warm lips on my cheek.

"Can I ask you something?"He said. "Sure anything,"


	9. Chapter 9

"Jake are you okay?" he didn't answer so I didn't push the topic. "Well what do you want to do now?" I asked. "Well," he said staring into my eyes with his dark brown ones.

"I was thinking we could go to La Push so you could meet the other wolves." My breath caught in my throat. "But what about the treaty," I think about that treaty a lot when I'm with Jake.

"Well since you're my imprint you are allowed to cross the line. So you going," I sighed "Sure why not," "Great let's go," he grabbed my hand and we ran at his pace to La Push.

When we crossed the line the wolves glared at me and I backed up. But Jake gave them an acknowledging look and they backed up. There were five of them. They were all taller than me and had darker skin than mine too.

"Hello," I said putting a smile on my face. "This is Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry and Sam." When Jake said their name they winked, smiled or waved at me. "Nice to meet you all,"

"Nice to meet you too," Seth said stepping forward. "So," I said trying to make conversation. "Look here leech I'm not looking to be best friends with you and I just came because Jake wanted me to meet you." said Leah.

Jake shot her a death stare. I started to walk back and I heard Jake arguing with Leah and then his footsteps coming behind me. "I'm sorry about her she thinks I shouldn't be with a vampire. Especially since we're mortal enemies and all,"

"Yea yea yea it's okay," I said in a monotone voice. "Look at me, Lex." My head shot up. "I love you and no one is going to change that understand. I will never hurt you."

"Never is a strong word," I said still a little upset. "So is love but I still said it to you." He pulled me into a passionate kiss and didn't let go for awhile. When he did I buried my face in his chest. His warmth engulfed me.

"Let's go back to my place," "No I want to hang out with your friends." "Okay just ignore Leah though if she starts to bug you." "Okay," we walked back and Leah was gone. I really want to be friends with her.

I stayed down at la push for awhile. Sam and Seth had to go run patrol. Quil and Embry were cool people. They were real funny. But every time they made fun of me I used my telekinesis to get back at them.

Like Quil made a joke on how the newborns are crazy and psycho and how I fit the part perfectly. I took his marshmallow away and the whole bag and kept it over his head high enough so he couldn't reach it.

And Embry was even more fun because he brought extra clothes in case he needed to phase I took them and hid them in a tree. He was going crazy trying to find them.

Then I made him jump for it for a little while. Jake and I got home around 10:30. I walked into the house to find a pacing Edward and Bella nowhere to be found.

"Young lady where were you?" He asked. I have a feeling that Edward is going to be my father figure for the rest of my existence. "I was down at La Push with Jake.

And it doesn't break the treaty because I'm his imprint." I knew that would be his next concern. Edward stayed there completely still. Bella entered the room and hugged me.

"Okay I know no one was home but a note would be nice. I know it hasn't been long but I love ya kid." "I love you guys too I'm sorry I made you anxious."

"Just next time a little notification would be nice."Edward said "Okay dad," I said in a sarcastic voice. He looked at me with a confused look. _If you're going to act like a father do I not have the satisfaction of addressing you as one_? I thought directly at him.

He laughed. "You can call me that if you wish but not in public." It took me a minute to realize why. Then I had an ah ha moment. Jake was already in my room so I went up and sat on his lap.

I walked in and he had his head back and eyes closed. "So um what do you want to do?" I said. It wasn't until he started to snore that I realized he fell asleep and I laughed a little.

I stood up but before I had a chance to take a step his massive hands were on my hips and pulled me back to his lap. I hit his lap and looked at him confused. "Don't go," He barely whispered.

"Jake you need to sleep," I started but he stopped me with his lips. He stopped to breathe but kept going. Next thing I know he started to stand with me in his arms.

He lifted his head and I'm sure he was done. "I love you," He said smiling. "I love you too, Jake why are you still holding me? I mean I'm not complaining but why?"

"I feel like it that's why." He said holding me tighter. I didn't argue anymore I buried my face in his chest and stayed there. He sat back down and stared intently at me. Jake fell asleep again.

But this time I snuck out of his iron grip and went downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lex! Oh my god. Lex! Are you okay? Where are you? Lex?" "Mom? Is that you?" "Yea sweetie, are you okay? Are you hurt?" "No no mom I'm perfectly fine" "Where are you?"

I sat there quietly "Lex?" I hung up the phone. I looked up to see Jake in the doorway. My phone began to ring again. "I think you should talk to her."

"And tell her what Jake.

She wants to know where I am." I snapped at him "Tell her that you're okay." "She knows that already. Why don't you answer because I'm not."

Jake smiled and swiped the phone before I could grab it. "Hello?" he said. "Who are you? What have you done with my daughter? Where are you?" I heard my mom scolding Jacob.

"Ma'am calm down Lex is perfectly fine." Jake said as calm as possible. "Liar where is she." I heard my mom scream. "She is okay." "You IDIOT stop avoiding my questions. I just want my daughter back."

That hit a nerve and Jake was furious. "WHY! SO YOU CAN IGNORE HER AND WORK NIGHT AND DAY AND FORGET YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER. HAVE A GOOD LIFE MISS!" he hung up the phone and sat next to me.

Jake took deep breaths to calm down. Jake's blow up made me have a painful memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Lex I'm going to work there is leftovers in the fridge so all you have to do is heat it okay love you sweetie' 'Love you too mom.' She didn't hear me she was already half way to her car.

I ran upstairs and cried in my room. Mom wasn't coming home for awhile now. She always did this. She'd sometime leave for days at a time. Tears fell over like a water fall.

I heard a car pull up in the drive way I ran to see if it was my mom. It was my dad and he had a key to the house. I ran and hid in the best spot possible, the top rack of the closet.

I heard him yell "Where are you? When I find you, you won't see the end of it." He never found me. I thought I heard him leave. I was wrong. I got out of the closet.

And he grabbed me by the throat and slammed my head against the wall. "You really thought you could outsmart me you worthless piece of…" He was cut off because I kicked him in his groin.

"Yea I think I can." I ran out the door and to my neighbors they understood they helped me out they were practically my real parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Lex, Helloo." Jake started to snap his fingers in my face. "Yea Jake," "What was that about?"he asked. I sat silent for a moment. "Memories," "Oh,"

"Jake don't worry about me are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine," he said as he kissed me on the forehead. "Do you need anything?" "Nope," He said popping his lips on the 'p'.

"What were you trying to tell me before the call interrupted?" He looked like he was deep in thought he looked at me and smiled.

"That I love you." He kissed me on the lips and we laid on the couch together. I loved lying like this with Jake I always felt so safe and warm. We stayed like that for a long time until a foul smell entered my nostrils.

"Jake you didn't," "Yep I did." I tried to get up but he held me there. "Jake!"I complained. "You're not going anywhere princess."

"Fine I can just hold my breath long enough until the smell is gone." He released me. I punched him a couple times and ran out the room. "Lex! Where'd you go?"

I ran down stairs and out the front door. I jumped the creek and stopped slightly in the forest. I hid in a tree. I thought I saw Jake enter. I had to make sure my timing was perfect.

I counted to 3 and jumped down. I landed behind him and tackled him to the ground. "Gotcha," I said. "Lex get off me," a familiar voice said. "Oh Quil I'm sorry I thought you were Jake."

"Well I'm not Jake that's for sure." "Well what are you doing here?" "I saw you run over here I thought you were chasing Jake." "Oh, no I was running _from_ Jake. He should be in the house."

"Well let's go then," He said. We walked to the house Jake was on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey stranger," I said as I walked in. Jake stayed quiet. Quil walked over and sat on the loveseat. I took the available space next to Jake. Jake was stretching. "Lex be careful that thing is trying to pull a move on you."

Quil said looking to Jake. "Shut up Quil always killing my groove." "Groove?" I asked. "Yea my mojo." "Jake stop not cool." Quil said looking at him. "Yea Jake please stop."

"Anything for my sugar mama," "Jake!" "Okay I'll stop." "What time is it?" I asked Quil cause I was scared that Jake would continue with his crap. "5:30,"

"Oh sorry guys I have to go. Playing baseball," "Wait! Lex I wish for us to part with a farewell kiss." "Ugh Jake sometimes you're so retarded." I kissed Jake roughly, pushed him on the couch and left.

I arrived at the field and everyone was there I was supposed to play on Carlisle's team. I figured I could warm up since you know I'm not that good at playing baseball.

There was a brief thunder sound and Alice announced "Game on," I was out fielder with Emmett. Alice was pitcher for both teams and Jasper was up to bat.

Alice pitched and Jasper hit that sucker. I saw it heading towards the woods. I ran full speed after it. And apparently so did Emmett we crashed into each other and it released a loud booming sound.

Now I know why they need thunder. "Sorry Emmett," Surprisingly he caught the ball and threw it back already AND he got Jasper out. "That's not freaking possible." I asked.

"I'm just that good kid," "Not a kid," I muttered under my breath. "Yes you are," I stuck my tongue out at him and kept walking. We got back and Edward was at bat.

Alice pitched again and compared to Jasper this was a bunt I ran up and caught the ball and threw it to Alice. And Edward was out. I felt good. One more out and we're up to bat.

Esme was up to bat now and I was curious on how this would turn out. She looked like her normal cheery self but when Alice pitched her face changed and that hit was nothing compared to Jasper.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could I caught the ball and ran half way back and threw it to Alice. Esme was out. We changed sides Carlisle bat first and he hit the ball a decent distance.

He almost made I all the way home but Edward got the ball back in good time. Now it was my turn. I was a little nervous especially with Emmett harassing me about screwing up.

Alice pitched. I missed the first ball. But I always do. Alice pitched the second and I hit it with all my strength. I ran as hard as I could and I made it home before Edward threw the ball back.

We continued the game. My team won and Jasper owed Emmett 50 bucks. Apparently they like to gamble. I got home and changed my clothes to my pajamas.

Jake was still there when I got back. "Hey Jake, where did…" I was cut off by his lips. He kissed me really hard but I didn't mind. I kissed back just not as hard because he is still part human and I could easily kill him.

"Well then," I said as he stopped finally. "I missed you," He said trying to catch his breath. "I missed you too. I'm going to shower and I'll be back down Kay?" I know it wasn't needed but after playing sports I always shower.

I took a quick shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my room while drying my hair. I didn't realize until he cleared his throat that Jake was in my room.

I turned to face him. "Yea," He stared at me for awhile. I waited for him to speak. "While you gather your thoughts I'll get dressed." I said I grabbed my clothes and walked into my closet.

I closed the door and dressed in less than a second and walked out. Jacob was still a little spaced. I sat on his lap until he came back to reality. I was there for a long time and he still was blank.

"Earth to Jake, HELLOOOOO!" he snapped out of it. "Sorry I was just thinking." "'Bout what," I questioned. "Nothing really," his voice was shaky. That meant he was lying.

"You're lying Jake," I felt his body tense. I stared at him waiting for him to tell me the truth. He stayed quiet. "Jake?" I said starting to feel hurt. "Well," He started to tell me.

"I need to tell you something." "Okay," "I didn't want to tell you this but Bella said I should." "Okay stop beating around the bush and just tell me I won't over react." "Promise," "I promise,"

"Well I used to be in love with Bella. I mean I still love her but not in that way anymore." "That's it, really?" "Yep, no wait I did kiss her a couple times." "Jake were you afraid to tell me that?" I said starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked. "You're just too cute. I can't believe you thought I would over react. I don't care if you were in love with Bella. That's the past. What's done is done."

"God I love you. You know you're older than you really are." "Gee thanks." I said. "Knock knock," Bella said as she entered my room. "Yes," "So I see you took it well."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" "I don't know. By the way Jake you owe me 20 bucks." "What's with you people and betting?" "I only bet when I know I'm right."

"Well you must be right a lot." Jake said. "Shut up Jake." She said punching him in the arm. "So you're cool with this right?" she asked. "Yea, I mean I don't blame him Bella you're breathtaking now I can only imagine what you looked like while you were human."

I said telling the truth. Bella was beautiful. "Well then my job here is done." Bella said as she walked out the door. "Well, Jake, that was fun but I think you should go to sleep now."

"Hey I'm not the kid here." "You're right but I'm the babysitter." "You win but I'm not going to sleep." "Okay so what do you want to do?" "How about we go to my place?" "Sure why not." We started to walk out my room. "WAIT!"


	12. Chapter 12

"You act like you care. Jake I will do it but when I'm ready." By then I already had the outfit on. The shirt was past my knees and the shorts were too big around my waist.

"See I told you it would be too big." "Oh just stop complaining and come lay down." I walked over and laid down with him. Jake's phone began to ring he answered it.

"Hello," I heard mumbling on the other side. It was none of my business anyway. I just relaxed and waited for him to finish. He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"I have to go Sam needs me." "Okay I'll go home." I said as I started to undress and put my clothes on. "I'll drive you over." "Jake I can run it's okay. Sam needs you."

I kissed him and walked out the door. I waited until I was completely in the forest and then I ran and made it home in about 2 minutes. I walked in the door and everyone's eyes were on me.

"What?" "What were you and Jacob doing all this time?" "Just hanging out pretty much. Why?" "That's not what Leah told us." Ugh when is Leah going to butt out. "Leah is a liar," I said in complete seriousness.

"I beg to differ," Leah said walking in the living room. "Oh really how would you even know?" I asked. She seemed phased by my question. "Jacob told me," she said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Really because I was with Jake all night and I just left and he was on his way to Sam's. So I think you should try it again." I said feeling smug. She was quiet.

"The only reason you came over here to tell them that was because I stepped up to you. So you should know that I don't back down." "Wait what do you mean you stepped up to her?" Emmett asked.

"I asked her why she doesn't like me because I never did anything to her. She didn't answer my question so I put her in a bubble until she did. I let her go when I realized she wasn't worth it." I said looking to her.

She had her head down in defeat "I just wanted to know why is me being a vampire makes me a different person opposed to if I were human. I hoping we could be good friends and switch someone's shampoo with sand. Or mix all the cereals because we like it."

When I finished my sentence her head shot up. "Only one person ever did those things with me, Lexi?" "It's bout damn time you realized sheesh."

She ran up to me and hugged me. Everyone else was completely lost. "Leah lived in Port Angeles for two years and she was my best friend. We always did the stupidest things together."

It's been 2 months since Leah remembered being my best friend. We've been hanging out a lot more now. I was at La Push today and Leah, Jake, Seth, Quil and Embry tried to teach me to cliff dive.

I was wearing a bathing suit Alice bought me one of the many times that we've gone shopping. It was blue with floral patterns. They were all waiting for me to jump.

I jumped and flipped a once and dove into the water. As soon as I hit the water my top untied. I stayed underwater and tied it quickly before they noticed. I came up.

"That was fun," I said they all looked at me. "What," "We saw that," said Leah. "What are you talking about?" "Your top untied," "So why were you people looking sheesh" I said a little embarrassed.

I got out the water and dried off a little. "Hey chill with the eyes," I heard Jake snap at the guys. I giggled and headed back up to the cliff. Everyone else followed we all jumped again.

This time Jake and I jumped together. And thankfully this time my top stayed tied. We all swam around in the water for a while. I eventually got back to Jake's house and showered.

I wrapped the towel around and dried my hair. I put on the clothes Jake gave me and walked out of the bathroom. "That was quick," he said. "Vampire, hello,"

"I forget sometimes sheesh." "Oh just go take a shower." I said as I threw a pillow at him. I laid down on the bed. My life is perfect now nothing can ruin it.

This is one of those times when I wish I could sleep. Just drift away and not have to think about anything. I heard Jake walk in the room but I stayed laying down.

He plopped himself next to me on the bed. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was still a little wet. "Do you not believe in wearing clothes?"

I asked him gawking at his chest. "Am I not allowed to take a shower and walk into my room so I can get dressed without being attacked by my girlfriend?" "Um nope," I said while sitting up.

He glared at me. "Oh my god fine I'll close my eyes sheesh big baby." As I finished my sentence I closed my eyes. "Am not," "Are too," "Uh uh, "Yes you are, yes you are," I said. "I'm done,"

I opened my eyes but couldn't find Jake. I walked out the front door and didn't see him anywhere. So I went back in the house and I laid on the bed and closed my eyes.

Jake then jumped out of nowhere and was hovering over me. I opened my eyes. He grabbed my arms and held them in place above my head. "I'm not the baby here,"

"How so," I asked "You're 17, I'm 93 turning 94 in a couple weeks." "Oh so you're telling me that you're a pedophile?" I said like I just understood what he was saying. "What are you talking about?" he said offended.

"I'm not 18 yet, and you are supposedly 16 but really 93. I call that a pedophile my dear." "I'm not a pedophile."He said. "I know but I had you going for a minute." I said.

He still didn't let go of my hands. "Um you plan on letting go of me anytime soon?" I asked. Jacob suddenly had a smile. He let go of my hands


	13. Chapter 13

We got ball first and I was server. Coach blew the whistle and we went at it. I hit the ball with a near perfect serve. Edward hit the ball and I countered it.

It was then hit back by Jasper but it went out. We continued this for awhile. Although I dominated in volleyball and Jake kinda wasn't the best.

He was just too tall. In the end we were tied. "Good game guys," I said to everyone. I took my time to the locker room. I didn't like my next class it was biology.

I've always hated science. I got dressed and headed out and walked human pace. I met Jacob outside the locker rooms and we walked over to biology.

"So it's going to be just me and you for the next couple days. The rest of them are going hunting. But Edward and Bella are going to be doing something I have no idea though."

"Cool." "Is something wrong?" He asked. "No I just don't like biology. At all I never understand anything they say it's like they are speaking German to me."

"It's the first day of school you don't do anything." "Yea but still you never know. We will probably have to do the introductions again for the rest of the day.

Isn't once enough?" "It will be fine. You'll have me there all day. And when you're one of the Cullen's or me no one really talks to you." He said before kissing my forehead.

The rest of the day dragged on. When the bell rang I practically ran out the door. Jake caught my arm and I flew back trying hard not to let my telekinesis get the best of me.

"Hey," "Lex you need to watch it that was a little too fast. Good thing no one noticed," he said. "Oh right sorry," I whispered so only he could hear.

We walked out together and people stared and whispered. I finally reached Edward and said bye to Jake. We reached the house and it was just me for about an hour.

Jake showed up and helped me with the math homework. You know since he's done it like a thousand times. After that we sat on the couch and talked for a little.

He turned the T.V. on and started flipping through the channels. He passed speed T.V., the discovery channel and then he passed one show where I made him go back.

"Wait wait go back," "What," "I wanted to watch that." "What," "You don't change the channel on SpongeBob. What's wrong with you?" I said analyzing his expression.

"Are you serious?" "If he were real you wouldn't have a chance with me." His face fell. "Jake you know I'm kidding," he looked like he was about to cry.

I lifted his head so he looked at me. "Jake," I said felling bad. He put his head back down. I lifted his head back up and looked him in the eyes. His expression changed to thoughtful.

Next thing I know his lips crashed with mine and he ran out the door. "Jake!" I said running after him. "Jake come back here," I screamed. He ran into the woods and I ran after him.

I got close enough and I tackled him. "What was that for?" "Well I wonder, you kiss me and then run. And you make me feel bad before you do it." I said laughing a little.

"What I was running before your telekinetic crap kicked in." He said with a huge smile on his face. I glared at him. "I've been under control for awhile now.

And don't they say that love hurts?" I said smiling at him like a two-year old. "Yea they do, no one said I loved you though." My face fell. I got off the floor and started walking back home.

He grabbed my arm and I yanked it away. "Wait I was just kidding," "Really Jacob were you?" I was surprised that he even believed me. "If I was would I do this?"

He tried to pull his lips to mine but I put a small shield in front of them before he noticed. His face crashed into it and he rubbed his face I laughed and I continued walking.

I waited for the right moment and I turned and kissed Jake roughly and ran towards home. I made it home and I went up to my room. I sat on the couch and crossed my legs.

A knock came on the door. "Come in," I said. "I'll get you back for that I won't forget." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't old men have bad memory?" I asked teasing him.

I hadn't realized that he had come and sat next to me. I got up and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "So what…" I started before his grumbling stomach interrupted.

"Now I guess I could make you something. What do you want?" "I don't care just food." "Gotcha," I went downstairs and whipped up some mashed potatoes, steak and corn and brought it up to him.

"That was quick," he said before he stuffed his mouth. "Being a vampire and all helps," I sat next to him put my head back and closed my eyes. I opened them when I felt his warm lips on my cheek.

"Can I ask you something?"He said. "Sure anything,"


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay I'm here what is it?" I saw Edward looking pissed and Bella trying to calm him. Everyone else was probably hiding from the wrath of Edward.

"You told me that you and Jacob didn't do anything." "We didn't," I defended myself "Then why do I see in your thoughts that you did?"

"What were you doing in my head in the first place? Is my word not good enough" I spat at him. "You will watch you tone now explain."

"You know you're lucky I can only be a teenager for like a minute." "Well," "Well, we were kissing and then he tried to lift my shirt. I didn't want to go that far." I said looking down.

"You see Edward I told you that she would never." Bella scolded. She came up and hugged me. "I'm sorry I accused you I'm just protective of you is all." He came up and hugged me too.

I finally knew what it was like to have a real family.

Today Jake and I are supposed to get Alice's gift. I ran over to Jake's house and used the key he gave me to get in. I walked in and heard the shower running.

I put my purse on the counter and started to make him breakfast.

I made him an omelet with bacon, cheese and onions. He loved those freaking onions. I set it on the table and went to lay on the bed and relax. He walked in the room and I heard his heartbeat quicken.

I immediately knew. "Grab a towel please or get dressed." I said. I heard him leave the room and come back. "Well surprise surprise," I said with a smile in my voice.

"Oh what brings you here stranger?" he asked. "Nothing other than the usual, can I open my eyes now?" I whined. "Go ahead," He sounded smug.

I opened my eyes and saw Jake walk out the room. "You cook me dinner and breakfast and I pay you back by?" "Coming with me to buy Alice's birthday gift so I can keep it a surprise."

When I finished my sentence I went and sat on his lap and kissed him. I stared into his beautiful brown eyes and saw pain. "Jake what's wrong," "Nothing,"

He got better at lying to me but I didn't push the topic.

Today is finally Alice's birthday. Jake and I set up the party and everything. She was so surprised when she walked through the door. I got her a pair of earrings that had the day she married Jasper on them.

I figured that was the happiest day of her life. She loved them. And she was still shocked that I surprised her. That was a night well planned.

Today was my 18th birthday I was finally an adult. I was at home doing stupid homework. Alice promised me she wouldn't throw me a party or anything like that.

I finished my homework and I was listening to my iPod. There was knock on the door. "Coming," I shouted I opened the door it was Jake. "Hi! Jake," I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him quickly.

"Hey following Jake birthday girl, I've got something for you but it's at my house. I came to just pick you up. So let's go," I walked out and followed Jake to La Push.

I had to keep my eyes closed Jake wanted to surprise me and all. "We're here," he said excited. I opened my eyes. "Surprise," everyone screamed. It was all my wolf friends.

They threw me a party. "Thank you, guys," They all picked on me like usual. We were at the beach and they had decorated it with party favors, everywhere was the number 18.

I looked up and saw the cliff. I smiled. Jake saw me and asked "You want to cliff dive?" "Yes I do, race you there." I said and I was off. I reached the top took off my clothed except my bra and panties and I jumped.

Jake wasn't far behind me. I hit the water and felt exhilarated. I swam back to the shore and dried a little and sat down Indian style by the fire they started.

Jake joined me a couple minutes afterwards. He sat next to me drenched. "That was fun," he said looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes. He looked really excited today.

"Yea it was we'll do it again in a couple minutes right?" "Anything you want babe." Babe? That's the first time he's ever called me that. "Cool," we spent the rest of the night laughing and having fun.

We all went cliff diving a couple more times. We all jumped together the last time and made a huge splash. Jake got me a towel and he set it on my shoulders and sat next to me.

Quil of course brought a bag of marshmallows and they all roasted them. "Hey Quil," I said waiting for him to look. "What," he said with a mouthful of marshmallows I chucked a marshmallow at him.

He grabbed another one and threw it at me next thing I know we were having a fully fledged food fight. "Hey I'm the birthday girl don't I get a break?" I said to everyone.

They all stopped and starred at me and they attacked me with marshmallows, chocolate and soda. Jake was sitting there laughing. "Jake what are you laughing at you're covered in soda."

"What are you talking…" he was cut off by me dumping a 2-liter of soda on his head. When it was empty I ran but he got me down to the floor. "Jake I was playing, we're cool right?" I said while laughing a little.

"Cooler than ice," he poured a 3- liter on me and chocolate syrup. "Okay Jake you win," He got off me and smiled triumphantly. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Okay this was fun guys but I think I should get home before Edward has a cow."

I started my way back up the cliff but Jake stopped me. "Why do you always forget about my gifts?" he asked acting offended. "Oh sorry Jake," "Close your eyes, stick out your hands and spread out your fingers."

I did as I was told I felt him slide a ring on my left hand. All the guys stayed silent. Leah gasped. "Open your eyes," I looked down Jake had put a ring on my left ring finger.

"Jake it's beautiful," Jake suddenly got down on one knee and I realized where this was going. "Alexa Lanelle Cullen, will you marry me?" I can't believe this Jake just proposed to me.

My mind was racing until it hit me. I frowned. "Jake I don't think I'm ready for that," Jake stood up and questioned. "I thought you loved me," "Jake I do but I'm not ready," Jake started to walk away.

"Wait Jake," I said. He stared at me like he was about to cry. "Jake please don't do this," "Why so you can break my heart like Bella?" "Jake listen I'm not leaving you I'm just not ready," I was pleading for him to under stand.

"Whatever, keep the damn ring I'm done." he turned away and left. Leah came and comforted me. "I guess I'm going home guys," I started to walk away but stopped in tracks.

"My clothes! Alice will kill me for leaving them here and Edward would kill me for coming home in just a bra and panties." I said as I ran up the cliff to grab my clothes and ran back.

I walked in the door and ran straight to my room and changed my clothes and sat on the couch. I relaxed all my muscles and let my mind wander freely. I hadn't realized but I was in a shield but I didn't care.

I was trying not to bounce off the walls. Bella walked in I hadn't noticed until she cleared her throat. "Sorry, I was thinking a little, I guess." I said in a monotone voice.

Alice appeared in my room in seconds and comforted me. "Tell me what happened sweetie." "Well Jake and all of them threw me a birthday party. We all were having fun.

And then Jake proposed to me. But I told him I wasn't ready. And he got mad and walked off." "Oh sweetie it'll be okay," Alice said while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I thought you loved him?" Bella said. "I do, but I don't think I'm ready for marriage. Why doesn't he understand that?" I said between dry sobs.

I stayed in my room for awhile and then went downstairs to hang out with my family. I had a feeling that Jake wasn't going to get over this very soon. So I guess I'll just have to go on with life.


End file.
